The Gift - A Christmas Surprise for Aya
by Swythangel
Summary: SHOUNEN AI/YAIO(Male to Male Homosexual Relationship) Youji and Omi get something special planned for Aya/Ran this christmas...
1. Default Chapter Title

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Gift (A Christmas Surprise for Aya)   
Type: 1/4, hopefully, if I finish this…supposed to be humorous but I don't know…   
Teaser: Its Christmas, and this is what happens when Omi wants everyone to be happy…Ken wrapped and put in a box for a certain someone…   
Rating: PG (just to be safe)   
Spoilers: itsy bitsy spoilers like Aya-chan and Sakura…   
Warnings: Shonen Ai maybe Yaoi in the next parts :>   
Disclaimer: WeiB Kreuz is not mine…I keep forgetting to put disclaimers and I don't want to be sued….   
Keywords: Ken, Aya/Ran, Christmas

Wai! I know I said I wouldn't be writing in the holidays but I couldn't resist this. Just thinking of Kenken as a gift…drool>what I wouldn't give to have Kenken as a gift…

Wai! Minna! Tell me if I should continue this, its rushed so it's a bit rough. I have parts 1 and 2 but parts 3 n 4 will only be written if its any good. onegai!

**The Gift**   
**(A Christmas Surprise for Aya)**   
Part 1

T'was the night before Christmas, actually it's a week before Christmas, but why quibble about the details….

T'was a night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse….

…until…

"Are you guys out of your mind? No! Nyet! Non! Iie! Never!"

"Simmer down, will you, Ken? Do you want Aya to hear you?" Youji drawled out.

"Aw, c'mon, Ken-kun…" Omi wheedled, trying to coax the irate Ken to settle back down on the floor. "It's Christmas after all."

Ken sputtered indignantly. "The fact that its Christmas doesn't mean I have to make a fool of myself."

Youji arched an eyebrow at Ken and turned to Omi. "I told you he wouldn't agree."

Omi just shrugged.

Fine. Omi thought. So Ken-kun didn't agree the first time. Still, its just a minor wrinkle in his plans. He had planned out a perfect Christmas for them that entailed everyone to be happy. And Omi was willing to move heaven and earth just to accomplish that. It was time to change tactics on Ken-kun.

"Didn't you tell me that people should be happy on special days, especially Christmas, Ken-kun? And that you wanted the four of us to be happy this Christmas"

"Of course I do, Omi, still…"

Omi didn't give Ken a chance to explain as he plunged on. "And you know how unhappy Aya-kun is, with Aya-chan still comatose in the hospital. Don't you want to at least try to make Aya-kun happy, Ken-kun?"

Omi saw Ken waver as guilt and something else settled in Ken's eyes.

Aa, the guilt tactic always worked on Ken-kun. Omi knew he was hitting below the belt, manipulating naïve Ken-kun into agreeing but he didn't retreat.

/Gomen, Ken-kun. But this is really for your own good too./

Ken-kun was wavering, Omi could see that but he needed to be prodded some more. Omi looked at Youji, glaring a you-promised-to-help-so-what-are-you-waiting-for glare at him.

The older man caught the glare and arched his eyebrows.

/Saa, Omi can be such a bossy kid sometimes./

Youji sighed to himself. This wasn't his style at all but he had promised the little runt that he would help.

"Yeah, Kenken. Don't you want to try and make Aya happy?"

Brilliant comment, Youji! Kuso! He really didn't know what to say to convince Ken though so he ignored Omi's exasperated stare.

"Of course I do." Ken said slowly…

"And don't you think our plan is the best way to do that…" Omi pounced as doubt crept into Ken's voice.

"No…"

"C'mon Ken! It's a perfectly good plan." Youji chimed in.

"It's a cockamamie excuse for a shitty Christmas surprise." Ken burst out glaring at Youji, he really *didn't* want to go with the plan.

"Ken-kun…" Ken turned to see Omi, his eyes all big and round and the threat of tears shining in them. Good gods! Not that, anything but that.

"Alright, alright. It's a good plan Omi."

Omi's puppy dog eyes didn't change though. "And you agree to be part of it?" If anything, Omi's eyes seem to have intensified and the tears looked like it would burst out at any moment. Ken hastened to reassure him.

"Hai, hai, I will."

As quick as a wink, Omi's teary eyes changed and the boy jumped up and hugged him. "Sugoi! That's good Ken-kun!"

Ken blinked. No one could switch from being hurt to that happy in just seconds. Damn, he'd been had! Omi tricked him…damn the kid, he knew just where to push to make him agree. Ken looked at Youji who was smirking at him in triumph. Ken sighed.

/Ah well, I'm in, for better or worse./

"Wai! Wai! This is going to be good." Omi told the two of them. "Now we have to find a box large enough to fit Ken-kun in, wrap it up, put Ken-kun in Aya-kun's room and wait for Aya-kun to open it. I'm sure he'll be so surprised…"

"Anou…"Ken interrupted Omi's monologue. "What I'm wondering at is why *I* have to be the one to go into the box. Youji, I understand. It would be hard to fit that frame in any box." He grinned at Youji. "I would have thought that you'd be the more sensible choice, Omi, since your smaller and all…"

Omi looked at Youji at Ken's words and remembered what Youji had told him…

//

_"Really, Youji-kun?"_

_Omi's eyes were as round as saucers at what Youji had told him._

_"Really, Omi. Do you think I'd make something this outlandish up?" Youji told him, lighting up another cigarette._

_"Demo…I thought Aya-kun was in love with Sakura-chan."_

_Youji barked out a short laugh. "That's what I thought too but there you go."_

_"How exactly did you get Aya-kun to admit it, Youji-kun?"_

_Youji smirked. "With the sure-fire Kudou method. I got him drunk."_

_At Omi's disapproving stare, Youji defended himself. "Hell, the man was severely depressed Omi. I just happened to see him leave the hospital after seeing Aya-chan. And the only solution to something like that was to drink the depression away….Anyway, Aya doesn't have a high tolerance with liquor. Got him drunk with just 4 shots. And you wouldn't believe just how talkative Mr.-Silence-is-golden is when he's drunk. That's when it slipped out."_

_Omi blinked imagining a very drunk and very talkative Aya Fujimiya…Aya-kun slurring his words and sharing his secrets…and came out with a blank. It was beyond imagining…_

_"At first it was Aya-chan this, Aya-chan that. I was really getting quite bored when that interesting bit slipped out."_

_Omi shook his head with wonder. "I really can't believe that Aya-kun fell in love with Ken-kun. What a wonderful thought."_

_//_

And that's why Omi and Youji had decided on this most perfect Christmas gift to make Aya happy. Surely if Aya saw Ken burst out of his gift, he'd at least perk up a little from his despondency. Omi had plans of decorating Aya-kun's room with mistletoes and putting in candles too. Now, if only Ken was amenable, this Christmas would also be one the both of them would never forget.

Youji-kun had shook his head at Omi in surprise. He had told Omi that he never knew Omi was a romantic.

Of course, they still had to determine if Ken even felt the least bit attraction to Aya-kun too.

"Er, because…because you're more cheery bouncy than I am?" Omi told Ken weakly.

Ken smiled wryly. "I doubt that, Omi."

"Because Omi is claustrophobic." Youji told Ken, making Omi turn his head sharply and glare at Youji.

Claustrophobic? Really, that was untrue. Omi wanted to tell the both of them but he realized that Youji-kun was helping the situation along so he suffered in silence.

/I'm going to get you for that, Youji-kun./

"He is?" Ken said, blinking a few times. "I never knew that. That true, Omi?"

"H…hai, Ken-kun." Omi managed to choke out as he glared at Youji.

Ken sighed. "Alright, then I guess I'll have to be the one inside the box." He glared at the two of them. "But I'm not going to dress up in a bloody Sinter…er, Santa Claus suit or anything."

"Of course not Kenken. Would we do that to you?" Youji said innocently enough.

/Santa Claus outfit? That would be ridiculous! Now your birthday suit [1], that would be better! And more interesting too./ Youji thought wickedly, chuckling to himself. Now if only he could let Kenken agree then Aya would be spending Christmas night with interesting possibilities.

===============   
[1]birthday suit - er, for those who don't know what a birthday suit is…its what you wore when you were born…

Kenken: But I didn't wear anything, I was naked when I was born!   
Swythangel: Precisely, Kenken! glomps Ken>   
Kenken: Youji!!!! stomps off>   
Youji: comes out of hiding>complains to Swythangel>Why can't I get Kenken!?   
Swythangel: Because Ran needs him more? huggles Youji> Don't worry Youji-kun, you'll get him next time...ne?


	2. Default Chapter Title

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Gift (A Christmas Surprise for Aya)   
Type: 2/4, hopefully 4, if I finish this…supposed to be humorous but I don't know…   
Teaser: Its Christmas, and this is what happens when Omi wants everyone to be happy…Ken wrapped and put in a box for a certain someone…   
Rating: PG (just to be safe)   
Spoilers: itsy bitsy spoilers like Aya-chan and Sakura…   
Warnings: Shonen Ai maybe Yaoi in the next parts :>   
Disclaimer: WeiB Kreuz is not mine…I keep forgetting to put disclaimers and I don't want to be sued….   
Keywords: Ken, Aya/Ran, Christmas

Tell me if this sucks and I'll gladly put it to rest ne? This is the last you'll see of it if its that awful…grin>I'll just keep what goes on when Aya discovers the gift to myself hums>

**The Gift**   
**(A Christmas Surprise for Aya)**   
Part 2

December 24, Christmas Eve

"Ow! That hurt."

"Hold still Ken-kun!"

"Yeah Ken, you wiggle around like a worm on a fishing rod."

"Well, excuse me, why don't we exchange places then. Let's see how you guys will feel when someone's poking and prodding you. I really don't see the reason why I should deck myself out as a goddamn Christmas gift." Ken complained, shifting from one foot to another as Omi and Youji pinned him with a ribbon. "Ow, Omi!!!!"

Youji snickered, still winding the ribbon around him. "Because you *are* a goddamn Christmas gift, Kenken. Remember?"

"Oh, just hold still Ken-kun…and do stop complaining, this'll be over in a few minutes." Omi told him, humming "Deck the Halls" in a cheery voice. Ken was wondering if Omi chose the song deliberately…he did feel like a hall being decked out. Gads! Why did he subject himself to such degradation?

/For Aya, Ken./

He sighed. /I wonder if my mother ever knew she had a son that was a patsy…/

"There! All done." Omi told Ken, his eyes glinting in satisfaction as he surveyed his and Youji's handiwork.

"Nice." Youji said, smiling as he too looked at Ken.

Actually, delicious would be a better word. Youji thought, suddenly envying Aya. I never realized Ken would actually look sexy in red. Lucky Aya!

Ken shifted uncomfortably as the two looked at him. He felt stupid and he tugged at his shirt. He had wanted to wear his usual clothes but oh, no! Omi and Youji told him that his clothes wouldn't do for this special occasion. They bought him a whole new outfit for this. A tight, red, velvet sleeveless top and black jeans. And there was a green ribbon tied diagonally over his right shoulder. He felt like a goddamn Christmassy window display…

"You look good in red, Ken-kun." Omi told him.

"Hmph! This had better be worth it, you two…" He wasn't going to thank Omi for the compliment. It might just be another plot for Omi to make him something…

"Oh it will, Ken-kun! It will. Just think about how happy Aya-kun will be once he opens his present."

Ken sighed. Omi was really a master manipulator, a great strategist. Maybe even better than that British General Ken remembered from World History…that Wellington chap or something…he knew just what to say to make Ken shut up…argh! The kid was frustrating.

"Hey, let's review this again shall we?" Youji told Omi and Ken. "Aya is going to show up at around 8 tonight after he visits Aya-chan. And its already 7 so we have to get Ken inside the box in 30 minutes. Omi has to tell Aya that Ken had a date to go to and that we should go on ahead without him. Everything clear so far?"

"Hai! And then at around 9:30 or so we exchange gifts. And when Aya-kun opens his 'present', Ken-kun jumps out with the real presents and shouts "Merry Christmas." Omi told them.

The plans had changed from last week. The original plan called for Ken-kun to be placed inside Aya-kun's room. And Omi had liked that idea a lot…the possibility of Ken-kun and Aya-kun getting together being so tempting…Omi was a romantic at heart and personally, he thought that Ken-kun would be good for Aya-kun. Who cares if they were both boys. But then reality intruded. Omi and Youji didn't know if Ken-kun felt the same way with Aya-kun.

Try as they might to ferret out the information, Ken-kun had managed to evade their questions. And they were still in the dark. To leave Ken-kun in Aya-kun's room and then have Ken-kun reject Aya-kun would be a disaster. And Omi wanted everyone to be happy.

/I guess Aya-kun will just have to be contented with Ken-kun bursting out of the box./

Omi sighed. At least he'd enjoy the surprise on Aya-kun's face when he saw that Ken-kun hadn't gone on a date and was really here…

"Earth to Omi! Hellooo!" Omi was shaken from his thoughts as Youji knocked gently on his head.

"Oi, Youji-kun! I was just thinking."

"Well go think on your own time…we have to give Ken Aya's gifts so that it'll all be in the box when Ken goes in the box too." Youji told Omi, giving his own gift to Ken.

"That's right." Omi told Youji and rummaged through his backpack. "Here Ken-kun." He handed a gaily wrapped gift to Ken. "Incidentally, what did you guys give him? I gave him one of those turtleneck sweaters…not orange though." Omi wrinkled his nose. He definitely didn't want another orange sweater staring at him right in the face whenever they worked at Koneko.

Youji and Ken laughed. "You don't like orange, Omi?" Actually, Youji didn't like Aya's orange sweater too but it was fun to tease Omi because he was the most vocal about it.

"What did you get him Youji-kun?" Omi asked curiously.

"I..." Youji told them proudly. "got him handcuffs."

"Handcuffs?" Ken and Omi blinked at him in surprise.

Then Omi's eyes narrowed and he dragged Youji aside waving to Ken. "Uh…I just remembered I have to tell Youji-kun something. You wait here, Ken-kun!"

They left a blinking Ken behind as Omi dragged Youji to the kitchen.

"Handcuffs, Youji-kun?"

Youji leaned back against the wall and smiled. "Now, now Omi. I just wanted to give Aya some accessories, just in case. "

Omi rolled his eyes and sputtered. "Youji-kun!!"

"You're no fun at all Omi."

"Youji-kun!"

Alright, already!" Youji smirked. "I figured you'd react like that so I bought another gift too. Bought him a book, one of those philosophical books he loves to read. Now is that satisfactory, o great propagator of this Christmas plan?"

That cleared up Omi's face. "That's better, Youji-kun!"

Youji smirked. He didn't tell Omi that the philosophical book would be about Eroticism. What Omi didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

As they both walked back to where they left Ken, Youji whispered: "But I'm still giving him the handcuffs!"

"You're incorrigible, Youji-kun!"

"I know."

***

"Oi, Ken-kun, what did you buy for Aya-kun?" Omi asked Ken, sitting down next to him.

After the handcuffs incident with Youji-kun, he needed to distract Ken-kun from asking why Youji would give Aya handcuffs.

To his surprise, Ken blushed. /Now why would Ken-kun blush, I wonder?/

"Yeah, Ken, what did you buy for Aya?" Youji added cheerfully.

Both of them noticed the long pause between as Ken continued to blush.

"I, er, I bought him a reversed edge sword."

"A reversed edge sword?" Youji repeated after him in confusion.

"Yeah." Ken flushed again. "Its just that I noticed his katana was getting a bit dull so I thought why not buy a sword for him."

"But why reversed edge, Ken-kun?"

Ken bowed his head, a little bit embarrassed. He didn't want to explain since they might think he was too whimsical or something…

"Er, Ken-kun?"

Damn, Omi wouldn't let it go…Ken breathed in a deep breath. /Well, I'd better tell them then./ His heart thumped faster and Ken could feel it through his ribcage.

"I…I just thought that Aya would appreciate it best. A reversed-edge sword would allow him not to kill someone if he chooses not to. And somehow, I feel that he would want that."

Ken braced himself for the laughter that was sure to follow, staring at the floor. He didn't see the look the two exchanged and at Youji's nod, Omi cleared his throat.

"Er, there's some changes in plans. Ken-kun…"

Ken's brows furrowed. "Nani? Are you nuts or something? Its already 7:30, Aya will be here any minute and you want to change plans?"

"Er, just a slight change, Ken-kun." Omi said, elbowing Youji to explain.

"I just figured out that the box is too big to put under the Christmas tree. That's what Omi and I was talking about in the kitchen. Right, Omi?"

That was smooth, Youji! Real smooth! Youji complimented himself. And Omi's grateful glance only puffed Youji up more.

"Yes, that's right. We just thought that maybe the box should be in Aya-kun's room instead. You know how clean his room is. The box would fit perfectly there."

Omi saw Ken's blush worsen and his suspicions were confirmed. /Wai! It looks like Aya-kun might just have a *very* happy Christmas after all./

/The box should definitely be in Aya's room./ Youji thought to himself. If Ken doesn't have even a sliver of feeling for Aya, I'll kiss my ass. And since that's anatomically impossible…Ken bought Aya a damn sword. A damn expensive sword at that…fuck! Maybe Omi's plan might really work after all…

===========   
Youji: tears streaming down his face>Aya gets delicious Kenken and I get nothing...   
Swythangel: pats Youji-kun>there, there!


	3. Default Chapter Title

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Gift (A Christmas Surprise for Aya)   
Type: 3/4   
Teaser: Its Christmas, and this is what happens when Omi wants everyone to be happy…Ken wrapped and put in a box for a certain someone…   
Rating: PG (just to be safe)   
Spoilers: itsy bitsy spoilers like Aya-chan and Sakura…   
Warnings: Shonen Ai maybe Yaoi in the next parts :>   
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is not mine…I keep forgetting to put disclaimers and I don't want to be sued….   
Keywords: Ken, Aya/Aya, Christmas

hums to herself>Its new year and I still haven't finished this Christmas ficcie…lalala! Gomen everyone, its just that I was so immersed in my holiday activities….gomen, gomen!

Oi! This is supposed to be humorous cries>but somehow it isn't as funny as I want it to be sniff>

Still I hope you guys still like it…because I loved all your comments minna-san! Tell me what you think onegai!

**The Gift**   
**(A Christmas Surprise for Aya)**   
**Part 3**

Aya trudged into the apartment and shook the snow out of his coat before going up the stairs. He was depressed. As he always was every time he went to the hospital to see his dear imoto lying so quietly on the hospital bed, unable to give him even a small smile.

/_Aya-chan…/_

But at least for this night, he might be able to forget the sadness, even for a few hours. He was going to have Christmas dinner with the other Weiß and the thought of seeing Ken again lifted his spirits up more than he wanted to admit.

He stepped into the hall.

"Kurisemase Omedeto, Aya-kun!"

"Merry Christmas, Aya."

"Merry Christmas, Youji, Omi." Aya said, allowing a small smile to enter his otherwise stoic face. /Where's Ken? Is he sick?/ Ken was always one of the first to greet them whenever there was a holiday. Hell, he even greeted them 'Happy Hanukkah'…whatever that was. The fact that he wasn't there to greet him now caused Aya to worry.

"Where's Ken?"

Omi who was leading him cheerfully into the decorated living room was the first to answer him.

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot! Ken-kun has a date tonight. He called to say that he won't be able to make it to our Christmas dinner and told me that we shouldn't wait up for him."

"Oh." Somehow Aya couldn't help the disappointed tone that entered his voice.

"And about time for Ken to get lucky too." Youji chimed in gleefully, seemingly ignoring the disappointed tone in Aya's voice. "He hasn't gone out on a date since God knows when."

Ken had a date. Aya knew he should be happy for Ken but he couldn't bring himself up to be. Not when he loved Ken. Yes, he admitted it to himself. He did love Ken and he didn't try to deny it. Being an assassin made him aware just how fickle life could be and that life was better spent without self-denial. Therefore he had admitted to himself that he loved Ken. Telling it to the others and more importantly, to Ken, was another matter altogether.

Ken had a date. He was sinking into depression again. This Christmas sucked. He wanted nothing more than to lock himself up in his room and suffer in silence.

/Get ahold of yourself, Aya. You can't let Youji and Omi down. Not when they're trying so hard to make this a very nice Christmas./

***

"Isn't it time yet?" Ken whined to himself. He was cramping up big time in the box with his legs folded up and his arms carrying the boys' individual gifts to Aya. The ribbon was also causing his shoulder to itch. He couldn't even move his legs that much to ease the cramp, afraid that he might punch a hole through the box.

"Never again. Never again." He chanted. It was no fun being made to sit in a stuffy box with no one to talk to but himself. For the nth time since Omi and Youji had stuck him inside this box, he wondered why in hell he ever agreed. And then he imagined Omi's voice telling him again…

/Don't you want to make Aya-kun happy, Ken-kun?/

/Of course I do./ And that's the only reason why I am still in this box suffering. In Ken's opinion, Aya could use the laugh this silly plan might elicit from him and if it meant that Ken would look like a silly jack-in-the-box, so be it. Although, he still couldn't understand why Omi couldn't be the one in the box. He was sure the younger Weiß would fit more comfortably inside unlike him who was all scrunched up.

He fidgeted a little and winced. His legs were cramping up and going numb due to the cut-off circulation of blood. With his luck he felt like he would fall flat on his face the minute Aya opens the box. He really believed in that possibility. Ken was just the teensy tiny bit clumsy. He wouldn't admit it to Youji of course who told him that he was a walking disaster waiting to happen. Ken sniffed. He was *not* a walking disaster. Could he help it if offending things kept getting in his way, causing him to trip?

If the powers that be were kind, he'd get by with only a stumble tonight. He snorted. He found it highly unlikely. More probably, he would tangle himself up in his legs and fall face flat on the floor. In the worst case scenario, he could fall on the reverse-edged sword he was going to give Aya and injure himself. He scowled. It wasn't a very good scenario.

/Please! If there is a God, please don't let me fall flat on my face. Not with Aya watching./

Granted, Aya saw him everyday and witnessed his mishaps in Koneko. But tonight was different. Tonight was for Aya, an attempt to make him forget his comatose imoto even for just one night. And if he ruined it by being clumsy, it would probably bring down Omi's ire on him and heaven knows how the kid could sustain a grudge for weeks.

Actually, Omi wasn't the chief reason. Something inside Ken wanted this to be perfect for Aya. He wanted to see a smile on Aya's stoic face, something to soften the cold beauty of his features. Aya rarely smiled but when he did it was a wondrous thing to see. Like a rose opening in the morning light. And when Ken had seen it, he had wanted to try to put a similar smile on Aya's features. To lift Aya from his depressing thoughts. But everything he did always ended up getting botched. If he tried to juggle balls or did antics to amuse Aya, he invariably crashed into something breakable. If he tried to just be cheerfully bright, the redhead would only grunt a reply. Nothing he did seemed to make Aya laugh or smile. And Ken really wanted to be able to make Aya smile.

And Omi and Youji's silly plan, they said, would accomplish that. Ken shifted yet again and pain lanced up his scrunched up body. /If this doesn't make Aya smile, I am going to stuff this ribbon down Omi and Youji's throats. Damn! What's taking so long? Anymore and I'm not going to be able to move at all./

***

Omi dragged Aya up the stairs bouncing in anticipation. They had just finished eating their Christmas dinner and it was now time to open presents. Omi could hardly contain his excitement.

Although Aya had tried to hide his disappointment when Omi had told him Ken would not be at the dinner, Omi had noticed, as did Youji. This reaction made Omi and Youji happy. Their plan was going as scheduled.

If it was anatomically possible to pat himself on the back he would have. He wanted everyone to be happy this Christmas and it seems like it would come true. Youji-kun was happy, he was happy, Ken, well, Ken-kun was always happy as long as they were happy…and Aya-kun will be happy once he sees his gift.

Wai! Omi couldn't wait! He bounded up the stairs and went straight for Aya's room, turning the knob. Youji-kun was right behind him. Like Omi, Youji was strung tight with excitement.

"What are you doing Omi?" Aya finally said, surprised at the youngest and oldest members of Weiß. He was wondering what Omi and Youji needed inside his room.

Omi hesitated a moment and apologized. "Gomen, Aya-kun. We should have asked permission first but we were too excited. May we enter your room?"

Aya nodded. There wasn't anything wrong in it after all. But he was still wondering why on earth they wanted to go in.

The answer presented itself when Aya followed the two in. In the middle of his almost spartan room stood a huge red present, a really *big* present.

"Surprise! Merry Christmas Aya-kun!"

Omi and Youji were grinning at him hugely as he stared at the gift. /What the hell could this be?/

Youji seemed to have read his mind when he spoke up. "Why don't you open it now Aya? I'm sure you're curious."

"Yes, why don't you, Aya-kun? It's a present from Youji-kun, me and Ken-kun!"

As Omi mentioned Ken's name, a shadow covered Aya's features.

"Open it now, Aya-kun!"

"Let's do it tomorrow Omi. There's no hurry."

"Nani? Why would you want to wait until tomorrow?" Youji blinked in surprise.

A blush appeared on Aya's pale cheeks. "I just thought we should wait up for Ken."

Omi exchanged a look of alarm with Youji.

/Fucking shit! That is *not* a good idea./ "Uh, Aya? I'm sure Ken won't mind if you open it now." /In fact, Ken would prefer you open it now. I'm sure he's already irritated and mentally cussing in there./

"Youji-kun's right, Ran-kun, in fact, Ken-kun specifically said that we should open our gifts even without him. Besides, tomorrow won't be Christmas eve anymore."

"But it will be Christmas day, Omi."

"Still…"

Ran turned a fixed glare at the two, the glare that brook no arguments, the argue-and-die glare.

"Let's wait for Ken."

Omi and Youji watched Ran helplessly. Their plan was falling down just because Aya decided he wanted Ken there when he opened his present.

/Goddamn it! If he tries to wait for Ken to show up, hell will freeze over before that happens. What are we going to do?/

/Shit! What a time for Aya-kun's stubbornness to rear its ugly head. Ai-ya! Now Youji-kun and I have to formulate plan B. Damn! I predict Ken-kun will have a lot to bitch about when he gets out of that box. Kami-sama, help us!/

"Anou, maybe you're right, Aya-kun. Maybe we should wait for Ken."

"What?" Youji had turned to Omi with an incredulous look in his eyes. Omi tugged at the older man, running out of the room. "Well, if we're going to open presents early tomorrow morning. We'd all better get some sleep, ne? Oyasumi, Ran-kun!"

"But, but…" Youji tried to protest but was dragged out by Omi who was stronger than he looked, managing to drag the older, taller and heavier Weiß out of the room.

Omi whispered to Youji. "Shut up, Youji-kun. Do you want Aya-kun to get suspicious. We have to think up a new plan or Ken-kun will kill us.Let's go to your room and sort things out…"

TBC


	4. Default Chapter Title

Author: Swythangel   
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com   
Title: The Gift (A Christmas Surprise for Aya)   
Type: 4/5   
Teaser: Its Christmas, and this is what happens when Omi wants everyone to be happy…Ken wrapped and put in a box for a certain someone…   
Rating: PG (just to be safe)   
Spoilers: itsy bitsy spoilers like Aya-chan and Sakura…   
Warnings: Shonen Ai   
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is not mine…   
Keywords: Ken, Aya/Ken, Christmas

Wai! EXTENDED TO PART 5!   
Gomen, I know that I promised that this ficcie would only last until part 4 but I couldn't stop this chapter from getting out of hand…gomen, minna-san!   
This ficcie just passed Three Kings Day blink> I hope to finish it next week so please bear with me…   
To everyone who commented on Part 3, thank you again! I love you guys! :>   
This part is dedicated to Deena-chan and the people who gave me so many lovely ideas on how Ken is going to get out of the box that I couldn't help but write in a few extra scenes.   
Part 5 is going to be waffy I think! nods> because I wanted to do a lemon but for the life of me I can't even do lime without blushing.wails>   
blinks>er, or do you guys think this is ok for an ending already? I think it could be grin>

**The Gift**   
**(A Christmas Surprise for Aya)**   
**Part 4**

Why do *I* have to be the one to do this? Omi grumbled to himself as he knocked on Aya's door.

_/Because you can pull off the innocently cute act while trying to get your way and I can't./_

Omi sighed. Youji-kun did have a point. But still…

"Come in."

Omi sighed and pasted a confused smile on his lips, widening his eyes as far as they go. Aya-kun wanted to play hard ball and that's what Omi was prepared to give him.

As he opened the door to go in, Omi smacked himself on his forehead and turned on the full force of his bishonen looks on Aya.

"Wai! Aya-kun! I'm such a baka. I was so excited at the thought of opening gifts that I forgot to tell you that the gift contains something that should be opened as soon as possible. So you'll have to open the gift now, ne, Aya-kun?"

He blinked a few times for effect and gave Aya-kun his most melting stare. Aya-kun didn't seem to be affected at all though because he didn't even blink.

"I'm sure whatever it is can keep for a few more hours, Omi. We can open the gifts early tomorrow morning."

Shimatta! Omi couldn't believe it. His "too-cute-for-my-own-good" tactic didn't work.

/_I can't understand it. It always works on Ken-kun and Youji-kun. What is Aya-kun made of?/_

He turned perplexed eyes at Weiß' leader.

_/Kuso! Now what do I do?/_

"Well, if you say so, Aya-kun." Omi trudged out of Aya's room, disgruntled. He had been so sure Aya would agree.

***

Ring! Ring!

"I'll get it!" Youji shouted in an exaggeratedly loud voice.

"Hello, sexy thang speaking!" He said into the receiver cheerily.

"Quit it, Youji-kun! I'm not in the mood." It was Omi calling from downstairs. He was still out-of-sorts with his failure to get Aya to open the gift…"Can you just get on with it, Youji-kun?"

"Alright, alright! Don't get your shorts all knotted up. Wait a moment alright?" Youji grinned.

He put the phone down, and took a deep breath. It was time for Youji Kudou to do some acting…

Youji strolled to Aya's room and knocked.

"Come in."

"Oi, Aya." Youji poked his head inside Aya's room. "Ken just called asking how we liked all our gifts, I told him what you said….he wants you to at least open the gift we gave you, sounded excited too…and er, I didn't want to spoil his excitement so I made him wait on the line and promised that you'd open our gift already so I can tell him what you think."

Aya reclined back on his chair, putting down the book he had been reading and looked up at Youji with an inscrutable expression on his face.

"Tell him that we're all going to wait until tomorrow morning when he comes home."

"Aya.." Youji raised his voice a notch higher, imitating Ken's whine. "The boy sounds too excited and what's one gift?"

"No, Youji." Aya said firmly, trying to get back to reading. "Tell him if he wants to know then he'll just have to wait and see for himself."

_/Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I don't think he's going to fall for it./_

"But Aya…I really don't want to tell him that and deflate Kenken's balloon of excitement. Why don't you just open the gift." Youji wheedled.

Aya stood up and put the book down on the chair. "If you can't tell him, I'll do it."

_/Oh shit! Oh, shit! What do I do? What do I do?/_

Youji panicked. Aya passed him and moved to the hallway, straight for the phone. Youji seriously contemplated dragging Aya back to his room by his neck but chucked the idea. He didn't think the redhead would appreciate that. And Youji didn't want to face the business end of Aya's katana, no matter that Ken said it was dull already.

_/Oh man! If he finds out that its Omi on the phone and not Ken, we are going to be in deep shit!/_

He blocked Aya before he got to the phone. And tried to nudge him back to his room.

"Uh, Aya? On second thought maybe I'll just tell him to wait ne? You go back to your reading."

"Youji." Aya stared at him. "I'm already out of the room. I might as well be the one to tell him. After all, I suggested the idea."

_/Shimatta! He is making this go from bad to worst. What do I do? Aha! I know !/_

"WELL, IF YOU SAY SO, AYA!! IF YOU WANT TO TALK TO KENKEN THEN GO AHEAD!"

"Youji, I'm right next to you. Please don't shout." Aya said, rubbing his ear, staring in irritation and surprise at the oldest Weiß. Youji seldom spoke above normal outside missions.

"Gomen! I er, forgot."

_/Goddamn it, I sound lame even to myself. Lord, the things I do for my friends. Omi had better have heard me. Please, Kami-sama!/_

Aya shrugged and went straight for the phone, picking it up and putting it next to his right ear. Youji could feel his heart hammering in his chest as he watched Aya.

_/Omi, you better have heard that…please!/_

"Hello, Ken? This is…" Aya stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Youji. "There's no one on the phone."

Youji almost died right on the spot in relief. _/There is a god!/_

"Er, hehe, maybe Ken got too impatient and hung up." He waved a hand in the air, back to his cool self. "Ah well, you know Kenken."

***

/_Think, Omi, think. There's got to be some way we can get Aya-kun to open his present now./_

Omi banged his head softly against Youji's wall as he tried to think of yet another plan. Right now he was drawing a blank.

It was well past midnight and the two disastrous plans had backfired hours ago.

_/Aaargh! Why is Aya-kun so stubborn all of a sudden?/_

Truth be told, he was starting to get irritated at Aya-kun. Here they were trying to make something happen for his love life, and here he was trying to circumvent them at every turn.

"Kisama!"

Youji was sitting on his bed looking at Omi with an amused smile. The older Weiß had never seen Omi at a loss for a plan, banging his head on the wall *and* swearing too. Youji snickered. It seems that there were still people who were immune to the bishuonen's cutesy tactics after all.

He chuckled out loud which brought the weight of Omi's glare on him.

"Youji-kun! Don't just sit there, laughing! Think of a plan! You know as well as I do that Ken-kun will never forgive us if we leave him in that box overnight."

Omi said this with dread, thinking up the royal tirade Ken was sure to give them after all this.

Youji sighed.

"Mada, mada! Look, Omi. We've been sitting here for hours and there is no option that we haven't discussed. We both agreed that none of them will work. A great man knows when he has to give in."

"Maybe it is time we called it a night and just accept the fact that Ken will have to stay in the box a few more hours, ne?"

Omi blinked at this and sighed. Youji-kun was right. There was nothing they haven't tried to do. And short of charging into Aya-kun's room and threatening him to open the box or else, there was really nothing they could do.

"You're right, Youji-kun. I guess we'll just have to tell Ken-kun and then we can go off to bed."

"Poor Ken, ne?" Youji said with some pity. "Who would have thought Aya would be this stubborn…"

"Oi! But what do we tell Aya-kun tomorrow, once he doesn't see Ken-kun?"

Youji rolled his eyes. "Oh, fucking shit! I forgot about that. Damn!"

Youji yawned, he couldn't help it. Even his eyes were tearing. "Why don't we get some sleep before thinking about that Omi. I'm really damn tired."

"You have a point Youji-kun." Omi said, smothering a yawn. "I'll just call Ken-kun on his communicator and tell him the bad news."

Omi flipped open his watch-cum-communicator to call Ken. He was happy that Ken at least wore it. Now they could tell him that the plan backfired…actually, Omi thought, Ken-kun might already know that since the box was in Aya-kun's room all the time.

He sighed. He didn't think Ken-kun would appreciate hearing from him this time. Omi could just imagine just how many nerve endings were tingling in Ken-kun's legs and arms from being all scrunched up like that. Ken-kun must feel like screaming in agony and complaining like hell.

***

Omi would have been surprised if he knew that Ken wasn't complaining one bit. Certainly, his muscles had been screaming in agony but they were numb now, and Ken was trying not to move. Not that he wanted to, he was lost in his thoughts thinking about what he had heard.

_/Let's wait for Ken./_

_/Aya./_

Ken felt warm all over knowing that Aya wanted him to be there before he opened their gift to him. Never mind that Ken had to wait in discomfort until morning. It would be worth it to see the redhead leader of Weiß smile at him when he burst out of the box.

_/Aya. You will smile for me won't you?/_

Ken didn't know exactly when it became so important to him to make Aya smile, it felt like ages ago. He only knew that he wanted to. So much that he was even willing to be trussed up like a silly gift and put in a box.

And why did he want to make him smile?

_/Because I love him./_

Ken blinked a few times as an inconceivable thought entered his head. He loved Aya?

Maybe it was the Christmas spirit floating around in the air, because all of a sudden it was crystal clear to him.

_/Or maybe its the stuffiness in the box causing oxygen deprivation and making my brain hallucinate./_

He told himself wryly. There was just absolutely no way that he, Ken Hidaka, would fall for a guy. He was straight for God's sake. Didn't he love Yuriko, a girl?

_/Oh yeah, that's a good one, Ken. You let her leave without you remember? And you never looked at anyone else again./_

_/Except Aya./_

_/Oh my god! I do love Aya./_

Ken had a strange propensity to talk to himself when things bothered him a lot. It wasn't a very healthy pastime, he knew, but it helped him sort things out.

"Fat lot that's going to do me." Ken muttered to himself softly. As far as he knew, Aya was straight. And he wouldn't want to test the fact by coming on to him. He rather fancied living for a long time yet and the best way to do that was to avoid death glares, angry shouts of shi-nes , and swinging katanas.

Anyway, lately, Aya had taken to looking out for Sakura-chan, a girl that resembled his imoto very much.

_/At least I can make him smile this time. Which is more than I can say for someone who looks like his imoto./ _Ken sniffed. _/I bet she just makes him wish his imoto was awake. Besides, I'm in Aya's room right now and she's not./_

Ken knew that he was being catty but it suited his mood at the moment. It helped him take his mind off this new development in his view of Aya.

_/I won't think about it. My purpose here right now is to make him smile. And that's what I'll do./_

He started to think of a funny way to burst out of the box when Aya opened it.

_/He's really so sweet to want to wait up for me./_

_/Holy Shit! How will I burst out of this box if he won't open it when I'm not there?/_

This presented a problem. Ken couldn't very well burst out of the box without help because it had been tied down tightly.

_/Omi, Youji!! What do we do?/_

Ken was panicking when his watch began to ring. As he reached out to toggle it open, forgotten muscles screamed out and Ken forgot to tune down the volume as he gasped in pain.

The crackle of static sounded unnaturally loud in the confined space of the box as Omi's voice emerged.

"Ken-kun! Can you hear me?"

***

Aya was still reading the same book hours after Youji and Omi's antics. He wasn't really reading the book, he was wondering at the weirdness of his two teammates. They obviously wanted him to open the damn gift they got him.

But Aya was adamant. He wanted Ken to be there when he opened it, seeing that it came from him too.

He looked at the clock. It was already past 2 and Ken wasn't back. The girl must be very entertaining.

A sliver of jealousy went through him.

_/I want Ken to be here, with me. I want Ken to be mine./_

He sighed as he looked up from the book, rubbing his eyes wearily. His gaze was drawn to the outrageously large, brilliantly wrapped gift in the middle of his room.

_/I wonder what it is?/_

He looked at it objectively. It was big enough to stuff a person in. Big enough for an Omi to fit comfortably and maybe…his thoughts processed the measurements of the box. Maybe a Ken, if he was all scrunched up.

_/I could wish it was Ken inside./_

He thought wistfully.

_/I wonder if Youji would do it if I asked him to./_

Aya wouldn't ask him. It would be stupid to do so. But somehow he had a feeling Youji would be willing to do it.

He knew Youji knew that he had a thing for Ken and approved of it. He might have been drunk that night to loosen his tongue but not drunk enough not to realize just how much he was saying to Youji.

He blushed at the thought. Deadly sword-wielding assassin, Aya Fujimiya, bane of Takatoris, Schwartzs and Schrients everywhere, got freaking drunk. He couldn't believe he couldn't hold his liquor.

_/Oh well! I'll just have to be thankful it was Youji that night and not Ken./_

Aya wouldn't have known what to do if Ken was the one with him…then he smiled a little smile. He would have nothing to fear, he would think. Ken would probably be the first one drunk, judging from the way the younger Weiß abhorred liquor.

_/Ken./_

Aya liked everything about the brown haired boy. His naivete and cheerful personality was a constant source of happy escape for Aya's problems though he never let on about it. And the fact that Ken even tried to make him smile was absolutely endearing, even when his attempts fell to pieces.

Ken was just so clumsy in the shop.

Ken didn't know but Aya had a hard time trying not to smile as he saw Ken trip clumsily over the least little thing. Aya didn't think Ken would appreciate him laughing when he fell on the floor. So he tried not to.

_/Damn. I'm tired…when is he coming back?/_

He started to stroll to his window, the one overlooking Koneko's backdoor, to see if Ken was anywhere near , when he heard a loud noise being emitted by the big gift. A noise that sounded suspiciously like electronic static or of guns being fired.

_/Could someone have planted a bomb inside while we weren't looking?/_

His body went into overdrive, used to reflexes learned in the field of battle. He reached over his bed for his katana. The strange noises were muffled now but Aya knew better than to discount it out of hand. He warily approached it.

With a blur of graceful movements, he slashed the ribbon to bits. Then he raised his katana high, ready for anything as he threw the lid out of the way,

He was about to shout shi-ne when he saw what…or who was in the box. He couldn't believe it.

"Wha…Ken?"

Ken looked up with a surprised expression on his face. Then he smiled nervously and waved at Aya.

"Er, surprise?"

TBC

^_~ I think this could be an ending? Don't you guys think so? I mean you wouldn't want me to spoil the er, alleged humour I am striving for by putting in a waffy ending ne?

Part 5 is still negotiable…^o^v


	5. Default Chapter Title

Ok ok so I told minna-san that I would finish at 5, so I lied! puppy eyes> kidding! IT got away AGAIN! whacks muse of epic proportions>

This part is for everyone who told me they didn't want it to end at part 4…and now see what happens…it extends to part 6. And I promise that it will end in part 6…really. looks at disbelieving faces> Really really!

Actually I was going to restrict it to part 5 however long it would go but neechan (aha! Another one to blame! Sic em! Sic em!) said it'd be better off cut and extended to part 6. Gomen to everyone who's frustrated by this.

On the other hand, thank you again to all the lovely people who commented. huggles u guys> You guys are great! I hope you never tire on commenting….

**The Gift**   
**(A Christmas Surprise for Aya)**   
**Part 5**

"Er, surprise?"

Aya's katana dropped to the ground. Surprise was right. Aya couldn't believe his eyes. Ken was inside the goddamn box, inside his room. He blushed.

_/Baka Ken! Is that all you can say?/_

Ken cursed himself for such a stupid reply to Aya's surprise. He was still a little confused at what had happened…he really didn't expect Aya to open the box.

_/Get over it, Ken and do your job./_

Without further adieu, Ken jumped up out of the box with the presents in his arms. It would have been a perfectly exuberant jump if not for the fact that numb arms and legs refused to cooperate.

"Merry…aaaah!"

Ken closed his eyes in pain as muscles protested the sudden movement and blood rushed back into numb limbs. He fell face forward.

Ken hoped against hope that he would at least fall on something softer than the cold wooden floor of Aya's room.

_/And please, if there is a God, not the nose. Please don't let my sensitive nose hit the hard floor./_

It seemed that Ken's prayers had been heard because Ken didn't feel anything. He had landed on something softer than the floor.

_/And warm too./_

He breathed a sigh of relief and opened his brown eyes…to peer into violet ones that were opened wide in startlement.

/Oh my God! I fell on Aya!/

Sure enough, lying beneath him was the redhead leader of Weiß. Aya's body was so close to his own that he could feel the heat Aya's body radiated. And Ken's nose was nestling on Aya's cheek. He could feel the velvety smoothness of Aya's skin and he suddenly felt the urge to kiss it.

Ken blushed and lowered his eyes, trying to rise off of his teammate before worse unwholesome thoughts entered his head. But he had forgotten about his uncooperative muscles as they screamed in protest yet again, causing him to collapse.

/Oh the horror! Aya probably thinks I'm the klutziest person in the world./

"Gomen, Aya. B…but I can't stand up. My…my legs…"

Because he was embarrassed, Ken tried to hide himself and as if by remote control, he instinctively sought out the crook of Aya's neck and hid his face there.

Aya drew in his breath as he felt Ken's breath on his sensitive neck. If he had his way, they would stay like this forever. Well, maybe not exactly like this. He blushed. Having Ken this close to him made him think of things he wanted to do to the sweet boy.

/Aya no baka! Help him, idiot!/

Without a word, Aya gently rose from the floor, one arm on Ken's back holding Ken tightly to him, and the other just below Ken's legs to support him. The close contact with Ken didn't help his rioting thoughts one bit.

Aya started to walk towards the bed.

/Think impersonal thoughts, Fujimiya./

/Think impersonal thoughts, Ken./

Ken's face was still buried at the crook of Aya's neck as he felt Aya lift him off of the floor and walk towards the bed. He still didn't want to face Aya yet because he just knew he was blushing to the roots of his hair.

/Its so warm and comfortable here in Aya's arms./

/This feels so right, having Ken in my arms./

It was a short walk to Aya's bed and soon Ken was deposited on top of the coverlet. Ken felt regret at being torn away from his comfortable position but soon forget about it when his throbbing limbs reminded him yet again of the abuse he subjected them too.

He winced.

And Aya noticed.

In utter silence, Aya went on his knees in front of Ken and started rubbing his legs. A fact that made Ken's eyes widen in startlement.

"Aya…what…what are you doing?"

Luminous purple eyes looked up at him. Seconds dragged into minutes as Ken and Aya were unable to look away from each other.

Squawk!

_::"Omi, let me hear what they're doing!" ::_

_::"Oh shit! Youji-kun!" ::_

Ken rolled his eyes in disgust. He had forgotten that the communicator was still open. He blushed as he looked once again at Aya but the redhead was staring into space. The moment had been broken.

_/Broken by a very nosy playboy and a smart-aleck kid…/_

_::"Uh…Ken-kun! Aya-kun! Gomen for interrupting." A very embarrassed-sounding Omi came on the communicator. "Its just that Youji-kun," ::_

Whack!

_::"Hey, that hurt, Omi." ::_

_::"Well, Youji-kun was grabbing my communicator. You weren't doing anything were you?" ::_

Whack!

_::"Ow, Youji-kuun!!" ::_

_::"Baka kid! You're curious too!" ::_

_::"Stop it Youji-kun! Uh, so, uh, I just wanted to tell you guys to go on doing whatever you're doing. That's all. Omi out." ::_

Ken blushed.

_/Now I know why they wanted me to be in the box./_

Ken might be a little dense but he wasn't that dense. It was very apparent to him now just why the two had insisted that he be in the box.

_/Claustrophobic my foot! That Omi did it to me again!/_

One of these days Ken knew he should really stop and think instead of responding automatically to Omi's unfair use of his bishonen looks. But that was a thought best reserved for a more appropriate time than this.

_/Am I so transparent that even Youji and Omi knew how I felt before I even did?/_

Oh no! A dreadful though just occurred to Ken. If Youji and Omi knew, there was a distinct possibility that…no, it didn't bear thinking about. Ken thought as he blushed. He would die a thousand deaths if Aya even suspected.

_/Damn those two! Whoever asked them to play cupid!/_

***

Aya's brows drew together in a frown.

_/I am going to kill Youji!/_

After the exchange he had witness between Omi and Youji, he knew that having Ken in the box in his room was no accident. Youji had told Omi what he felt for Ken. And they had come up with a cockamamie plan to bring them together.

_/Did Ken know?/_

Aya looked at the blushing boy on his bed and came to the conclusion that he didn't.

/What are you griping about Fujimiya? Didn't you just wish that he'd be in the box?/

Yes he did. But to have it become a reality was too much for Aya to absorb. He looked again at Ken who looked so very alluring in the tight red velvet top and black jeans, not the soccer player's usual choice of clothes.

_/Youji's doing, I'm sure./_

Even the silly bow bobbing drunkenly on Ken's right shoulder whenever he fidgeted looked right in place. Ken looked endearingly charming.

Aya quirked an eyebrow in wonder. He could see right through his other teammates' plan. They were wishing that something would happen.

_/Well it doesn't work out that way, Omi, Youji. This would only work out if both of us were in love with each other. And as far as this is concerned, its one-sided./_

He shook his head sadly. He could have wished otherwise but he knew it wouldn't happen. How could Ken ever fall in love with someone like him? He was the absolute antithesis of what Ken was. Ken was sunshine and laughter, smiles and summer days while he, he was night and death glares, frowns and winter.

That didn't help his mood at all. As was the fact that a very delicious looking Ken was on his bed. So very near that he could touch him and yet so unattainable.

And it was hurting him to have him here.

He was about to tell Ken to go back to his room when…

SQUAWK!

_::"Wai, Aya-kun! I forgot! Seeing that you already opened the big gift, why don't you open the real gifts too ne? And you can tell us through Ken-kun's communicator what you think of them."::_

Omi's voice was fairly bouncing in excitement. Aya wanted Ken out of his room before he did something he'd regret later on but he didn't have the heart to refuse Omi. He sighed.

"Alright Omi."

_::"Yokatta!" ::_

Aya looked around for the gifts.

"They're near the box. I'll get them."

Ken said hesitantly as he stood up quickly. The pain had receded from his limbs and he was able to move around without pain.

"No, I'll do it." Aya told him, going to the gifts the same time Ken did.

Both got to the box at the same time and both reached out for the same gift. Their hands touched. And they both quickly pulled back. Each blushing at the contact.

_/Get ahold of yourself, Fujimiya! Its just a mere brush, nothing more!/_

_/What are you thinking of, Ken! Stop blushing or he'll think you're weird!/_

SQUAWK!

_::"So have you opened the first one, Aya-kun?" ::_

Whack!

_::"Stupid! Of course he hasn't! You're too excited Omi." ::_

Whack!

_::"Hidoii Youji-kun!" ::_

Ken shook his head. He couldn't believe the two of them!

_::"Open mine first Aya-kun!" ::_

"Alright Omi."

Aya and Ken sat on the floor near the box as Aya carefully unwrapped Omi's present. Ken was watching him, under the pretense of looking curiously at Omi's gift, although he knew that it was another sweater.

Inside he was berating himself. He had failed in making Aya laugh. Hell, Aya didn't so much as crack a smile.

_/And why should he when I fell on him./_

Typical behavior from me. Ken thought wryly. And he thought that the worst thing that could happen was him falling on his gift sword for Aya.

Hah! He would have preferred falling on the sword instead. Then he wouldn't be this miserable at failing.

"Omi."

Ken's distracted thoughts were brought back to the present as Aya spoke up. Ken looked up to see Aya holding up a deep green sweater.

"It's a wonderful sweater. Thank you."

Ken couldn't help but smile. He often wondered in amusement just how many sweaters Aya now had, seeing that everyone seemed to have this predilection to give him sweaters for any occasion.

Ken also wanted to know who gave Aya the godawful orange sweater he wore. Youji, Omi and he had agreed that it was horrible. And if they ever found out just who gave Aya the orange sweater, he or she had better not come within miles of them. Or face certain death.

Orange definitely didn't suit a redhead. Or pink either. Thank god no one had ever given Aya a pink sweater.

SQUAWK!

_::"You're welcome Aya-kun!" ::_

It was amazing how voices can convey emotion. Omi's voice fairly preened in delight.

_::"You really like it?" ::_

_::"Oi, Omi! Stop monopolizing the praises. Open mine next Aya." ::_

Whack!

_::"Hidoii Youji-kun!" ::_

Aya got Youji's gift next and Ken remembered what Youji's gift to Aya was. Handcuffs…he was still confused why Youji would give Aya handcuffs. It sure wasn't going to do Aya much good on missions since they generally went in to kill, not capture.

Innocent as Ken was, Aya wasn't. And as soon as he opened the gift to reveal the handcuffs *and* the book on eroticism, he blushed.

_/Youji!/_

He wanted to strangle Youji. This was blatantly shouting what Youji wanted him to do. And he doubt if Ken would appreciate the innuendo. Aya felt like he was sinking in a puddle of embarrassment.

SQUAWK!

_::"Hey, Aya! So do you like my gift?" ::_

Before Aya could answer Ken beat him to it.

"Anou…Youji. What would Aya do with a pair of handcuffs? He isn't a fucking policeman you know."

Aya's eyes snapped wide in startlement. Ken didn't know? Aya didn't realize just how innocent the younger boy was.

/Endearingly innocent./ Aya thought as he looked at the perplexed Ken. /My Ken./

_::"Youji-kuuunn! You didn't? You told me you wouldn't." ::_

Whack!

_::"Now Omi!" ::_

_::"Baka!" ::_

Whack!

_::"Hey, I gave him the book too you know." ::_

_::"Somehow I don't think it's the sort of book I'd think appropriate." ::_ Omi muttered darkly to Youji.

"Er, Omi?" Ken asked. The puzzled expression hadn't left his face. Did everyone except him know why Youji gave Aya handcuffs…

_::"Yes, Ken-kun?" ::_

"Why handcuffs?"

_::"Er, Never mind, Ken-kun!" ::_ The embarrassment in Omi's voice was overlayed by Youji's naughty snicker.

::"Wai! Aya-kun! Open Ken-kun's gift next!" ::

Ken narrowed his eyes. If he didn't know better he would think that Omi was distracting him from asking what the handcuffs were for.

And it was working. His heart started to beat a little faster as Aya reached in for his gift. His clumsily wrapped gift. He blushed.

_/What if he doesn't like it? Maybe I should have gotten him something safe. Like another sweater./_

Ken held his breath as Aya unwrapped his present…

TBC

^o^v Is it just me or did this part turn out as a whack fest between Omi and Youji? hums to herself>

Really will finish at part 6…not kidding. I want this finished! wails>

Maybe you'd like to visit my sites ne?

[http://www.geocities.com/animecircle][1]

---Fanart, Original Art, Original Stories, Fanfics, Wallpapers, etc.--

[http://www.geocities.com/ssinvincibility][2]

--Invincibility: A Shrine to Gau Ban, the Black Howling A Shadow Skill Site. Bishies galore--

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/animecircle
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/ssinvincibility



	6. Default Chapter Title

Author: Swythangel  
Email: swythangel@hotmail.com  
Title: The Gift (A Christmas Surprise for Aya)  
Type: 6/6  
Teaser: Its Christmas, and this is what happens when Omi wants everyone to be happy...Ken wrapped and put in a box for a certain someone...  
Rating: PG   
Spoilers: itsy bitsy spoilers like Aya-chan and Sakura...  
Warnings: Shonen Ai   
Disclaimer: Weiß Kreuz is not mine...  
Keywords: Ken, Aya/Ken, Christmas  
  
Wai! Wai! stretchesits finally finished! Yes, you heard it right! The Gift is finished! All 10 pages of part 6:   
  
I'd like to apologize now for the not so good ending...after all the beautiful comments I kept getting I'm afraid this will fall far below expectations cries  
  
brightensBut I did put in the handcuffs bounces like some of you guys requested...lolonly you have to really be reading this to find out where.  
  
To the beautiful people who commented, I still love you all eventhough some of you got violent commentslol I'd love your comments on this last part. Domo!  
  
  
The Gift  
(A Christmas Surprise for Aya)  
Part 6  
  
Aya unwrapped Ken's gift slowly wondering what it was. Well, it certainly wasn't another sweater. It was too long and thin to be another sweater.   
  
And he was certain it wasn't anything kinky like Youji's gift. He snorted. Only Youji would think up something like that.  
  
In truth Aya didn't know what Ken bought. But anything Ken got him was fine with Aya as far as he was concerned.  
  
He peered up through his bangs at Ken, trying not to be obvious that he was watching him as he carefully opened Ken's gift. The brown haired boy was in a welter of agony watching him unwrap the gift Ken gave him.  
  
/No point in prolonging his agony./  
  
And with one last pull, Aya tugged the wrapping from his gift.  
  
Silence filled the room as Aya stared in startlement at what he held in his hands.  
  
/A sakabatou. Ken bought me a reversed-edge sword.../  
  
"I...if you don't like it, Aya, I...I can replace it for something you'd rather have." Ken said in a small voice. He couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.  
  
/Just great, Ken. That was a great move. I should have gotten him a sweater instead. Damn it! Why can't I do anything right when it comes to Aya!/  
  
***  
"Hey, Omi, why don't you let me have that communicator for a while, ne? Why should you get to hog all the fun things that are going on."  
  
"I thought you wanted to go to sleep Youji-kun."  
  
Whack!  
  
"Baka kid. Who can sleep now that Aya has opened his gift?"  
  
"Would you stop doing that, Youji-kun?"  
  
"But I thought you said it would ease the tension between Ken and Aya if we do something comic."  
  
"The communicator isn't on, Youji-kun. If I didn't know better I'd say you enjoy doing that." Omi muttered.  
  
Youji put on a mock look of hurt.   
  
"Me? Enjoy whacking kawaii little Omi-kun?"  
  
In truth, Youji did enjoy doing it. It allowed him to pay back all the times Omi manipulated him into doing something, after all. But damn if he was going to let Omi know about it.  
  
/If he knew about it, I'd be in a deep shit!/  
  
Omi let it go, as he rubbed at the back of his head, annoyed. They've been whacking each other since that conversation with Aya. Omi had thought that it would lighten the mood up a bit and make the two talk.  
  
/Honestly, who would have thought that Aya-kun and Ken-kun would be candidates for Mr. Shy Guys of the Year. They killed together for gosh sakes!/   
  
Omi's head started to throb from Youji's whacks.  
  
/The things I do for my friends./  
  
Before he could say anything more, Ken's voice came on the communicator.  
  
Squawk!  
  
::"I...if you don't like it, Aya, I...I can replace it for something you'd rather have."::  
  
/What? No, no, no Ken-kun! Don't say that. Aya-kun is just admiring his sword. He'll tell you what he thinks soon enough./  
  
When a long silence followed, Omi sighed in frustration.  
  
/Aya-kun needs to be sent to a speech and timing class./  
  
Omi sniffed.  
  
/Why doesn't he respond and assure Ken-kun! Aya-kun no baka! I guess its up to me and Youji-kun then./  
  
Omi looked at Youji and nodded.  
  
/Showtime./  
  
He took in a big breath of air and put on his big smile. It was time once again to use his "too-cute-for-my-own-good" act to get what he wanted.  
  
***  
SQUAWK!  
  
;;"Oi, Aya-kun! Don't you like Ken-kun's present? Ken-kun noticed just how dull your katana had become and bought you a new one. Isn't it sweet of him? And it's not any old sword, its a reversed-edge sword. Isn't that kakkoi?"::  
  
Whack!  
  
;;"Omi no baka. Stop running off at the mouth and let Aya speak."::  
  
;;"Youji-kun! That really hurt."::  
  
Whack!  
  
;;Ow! Hey, you deserved it, you crazy kid!!::  
  
Omi and Youji's bickering faded into the background as Aya digested what Omi had said.  
  
/Ken noticed my sword was getting dull? He actually cared enough to buy me a sakabatou./  
  
Aya unsheathed the sword and looked at its gleaming surface, noting the fine craftsmanship.  
  
/A damn expensive sakabatou. I know of only one shop in all of Japan who still carries this line of swords./  
  
A warm glow enveloped Aya. Not because of the gift itself but the thought that Ken had invested so much time in finding this. He looked up to thank Ken.  
  
"Ken."  
  
Ken clenched his hands and tensed up as Aya called his name.  
  
/Great. This is where he tells me a polite 'thank you' for my gift and that's it. Damn it damn it damn it! Why can't I do anything to make Aya smile?/  
  
"Ken."  
  
Ken wanted so much to make Aya smile. Just once. One beautifully real smile to lighten the worry and concern Aya felt for his imoto.   
  
And he couldn't do it.  
  
/I'm just a clumsy baka who can't really do anything except for soccer right./  
  
"Ken!"  
  
Aya took hold of Ken's chin and forced the younger boy to look him in the eye. He was surprised to find expressive brown eyes reflecting misery. Misery at the thought that he, Aya, might not like the gift Ken gave him.  
  
And Aya felt awed. Awed that his opinion could matter so much to Ken. It was not that no one respected his opinion. After all, he was Weiß' leader. Sure, Kritiker might respect his opinion but none of it would ever affect them this much. Not like it was affecting Ken.  
  
/No one had ever gave me this much before./  
  
/Maybe...just maybe.../  
  
Aya shrugged.   
  
/There is only one way to find out./  
  
He looked at Ken's eyes deeply, sensitive expressive eyes that danced when he was happy and laughing, eyes that turned into limpid pools when he was sad or miserable. Like he was now.  
  
Aya wanted to wipe away the misery in those eyes and tell Ken how much he appreciated his gift, how much he appreciated him. Ken deserved to know that much.   
  
But Aya had never been an eloquent speaker in the first place. Not like Youji was. And so he did it in the one way he knew how. With his actions.  
  
He brought his face close to Ken's and kissed him.  
  
A sweet hesitant kiss that Aya poured his heart and soul into.  
  
/I love you./  
  
***  
"Oi, Omi! Let me hear, will you?"  
  
Youji tried to grab the communicator from Omi. The last thing he had heard was Aya calling Ken's name. Damn Omi hogging the action to himself.  
  
/Hey! I just remembered something!/  
  
Youji brightened at the thought and left an engrossed Omi in his room.  
  
/Let Omi have the communicator. I'm bringing out the big guns!/  
  
Coincidentally, a few seconds after Youji had left the room, Omi turned to give the communicator to Youji, only to find the older man nowhere to be seen.  
  
He sighed hoping Youji-kun wasn't mad at him. There was nothing to hear anyway. There was total silence in Aya-kun's room.  
  
/They should be kissing by now. If they're not, they're beyond help. I've tried everything short of pushing Ken-kun into Aya-kun's arms./  
  
That wouldn't be such a bad idea if things got desperate. Omi was seriously thinking of doing just that when a cackle of static could be heard...  
  
***  
/I can't believe it. Is this a dream?/  
  
Ken's eyes remained tightly closed as Aya kissed him, refusing to open them for fear that it would all be a dream.  
  
/This is a dream. I've had it before. Probably a side effect of being in the box too long without air. Maybe I'm hallucinating. Yes, that must be it. I'm hallucinating./  
  
It was a very nice hallucination though. The kiss was all Ken had dreamed of, sweet and full of love. And like all dreams, Ken knew that if he opened his eyes this too would disappear.   
  
"Ken, open your eyes and look at me."  
  
Ken shook his head. He was too lost in his thoughts not to reply out loud. Even if he knew it was only dream Aya talking to him like he loved him.   
  
"No. If I do that, you'll disappear. Like you always do."  
  
Ken hugged his supposed dream Aya tight but Aya gently disentangled himself from Ken and laughed, a pure sound that made Ken open his eyes in startled wonder.  
  
And he saw Aya smiling down at him.  
  
/It isn't a dream. Aya...Aya kissed me and now he's actually smiling at me. I must be dead./  
  
"That's what I like about you, Ken. You're so silly."  
  
Say what? Ken blinked owlishly up at Aya. Did Aya just say that he liked him? Him, Ken Hidaka? He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Er, would you mind repeating what you said a while back?"  
  
Aya's smile vanished from his face. Was Ken kidding him? Here he was trying to tell Ken that he liked him and he was asking him to repeat it. Was this some trick to make him look ridiculous?  
  
/Face it, Aya. Ken doesn't love you./  
  
So he slammed his ice wall back on.   
  
"No, I don't think I'd care to."  
  
***  
::"No, I don't think I'd care to."::  
  
/Aya-kun! You're going to hurt Ken-kun's feelings!/  
  
Omi wanted to scream in frustration. What in heaven's name were the two trying to do, kill him? After all of Omi's and Youji's planning too. Omi had a mind to butt in.  
  
/Why not? After all this, I'd be damned if I don't at least try to get them together./  
  
And where the heck was Youji-kun! He promised to help too.   
  
/Aargh! Forget him./  
  
No more "too-cute-for-his-own-good" act, Omi had had it. Now it was time to show Aya-kun and Ken-kun just how bossy he could be.  
  
***  
At Aya's words, Ken flinched away. The tone was so cold and Aya's face had resumed its stoic mask.  
  
/I only wanted to hear it again. I am such a baka! Now he's mad at me again and I had hoped.../  
  
"I...I think I'll go to my room now."  
  
"As you wish." Came the indifferent reply from the redhead.  
  
Ken stood up, he felt perilously close to tears now and the first tear would have fallen if not for the communicator which suddenly came alive in a burst of static.  
  
SQUAWK! ZZZT!  
  
::"Hold it, Ken-kun! You aren't leaving Aya-kun's room."::  
  
A perplexed look entered Ken's eyes. What was Omi talking about?   
  
"Omi...nani? What are you saying?"  
  
::"I said you aren't leaving Aya-kun's room."::  
  
A slight pause.  
  
::"At least not until I tell you guys a few home truths."::  
  
"Omi!"  
  
Twas Aya who responded to Omi with a threatening note in his voice. He was apprehensive to what Omi might say, especially when Omi knew that he loved Ken.  
  
::"No, Aya-kun, you don't frighten me with your threatening tone, especially when we all know your bark is worse than your bite."::  
  
Ken couldn't help but snort at this. In Ken's opinion, Aya's bark was even worse than his bite. Aya glared him into silence.  
  
::"Now sit down, the both of you and listen."::  
  
"Omi," Ken said softly, "I don't think this is the time for any of your games."  
  
Ken was hurt. He finally realized that Omi had wanted him in the box because he had planned all along to pair him up with Aya, without even a by your leave. And look what happened. Disaster!   
  
He wanted to go and disappear from the face of the earth especially when the one he loved was glaring at him like he wanted Ken to do just that. He got up to leave.  
  
"I for one agree with Ken."  
  
Aya's icy tone held a hint of finality in it, spurring Ken's flight to the door.  
  
/At least we agreed on something./ Ken thought wryly.  
  
::"Oh, who asked you Aya-kun! And this isn't any game Ken-kun!"::  
  
A frantic note had entered Omi's voice. He had wanted to go slow and hint at the underlying feelings the pair harbored towards each other but the two just tripped over his plans. He had no other choice but to use shock tactics.  
  
::"Ken-kun! Aya-kun loves you."::  
  
That stopped Ken.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Omi..."  
  
Omi ignored the death threat in Aya's voice, thankful that he wasn't in the same room. Because if he was any judge of Aya-kun's character, the redhead was probably leveling a death glare on the communicator on Ken-kun's wrist.  
  
::"Yes, Ken-kun, you heard right. Aya-kun loves you."::  
  
  
"I...Is this true, Aya?"  
  
Ken swung around to look at Aya with a hopeful expression on his face. He saw a blushing Aya trying to look anywhere but him.  
  
"I..."  
  
::"And Ken-kun loves you too Aya-kun."::  
  
This time it was Ken's turn to blush as he too tried to look at anything else but Aya.   
  
/Can it be true, what Omi said?/  
  
/Does Ken love me? Or is Omi kidding us?/  
  
::"I'm not kidding and yes, I'm telling the truth. Now stop looking at just anything and look at each other."::  
  
Ken and Aya blinked. If they didn't know better they could have sworn Omi had read their minds.  
  
::"Stop staring at the communicator. You have to talk and I don't mean just about any old crap. I mean real talk, about yourselves."::  
  
Aya stared in wonder at the communicator. He had never expected that Omi could be so bossy or demanding.  
  
::"Oh, and Aya-kun? If I see Ken-kun leaving your room for the next few hours, you two are going to get a dart each on both your asses."::  
  
Both stared bug-eyed at the communicator for a moment then transferred their gazes at each other. Violet eyes met Brown and Brown met Violet.  
  
"Anou...Aya..."  
  
Ken started out first, peeking at the sitting Aya through the fringe of his bangs, his eyes open and showing *all* his emotions, even the love so newly admitted to himself. There was hesitation there too, because he knew how much it would hurt if Aya rejected him. But still, he meant to try.   
  
Omi had gone through all the trouble of trying to help him and if Omi said Aya loved him then he would trust in those words. Omi was like his younger brother, he wouldn't just throw Ken to the wolves. Besides, he wanted Aya to know that he loved him, even if it meant getting rejected. And Aya did kiss him not that long ago.  
  
He stepped forward, reaching out to the redhead. "I love..."  
  
But before he could say anything else, Aya stood up, startling Ken. He looked at Aya's face and saw the same stoic mask on his teammate's features as the taller boy bore down upon him.  
  
"Don't say anything Ken."  
  
Well there goes Omi's theory down the drain. Ken bent his head miserably, waiting for the scathing remarks he was sure Aya would level at him.  
  
/He's angry. He must be or else he would be smiling and he wouldn't have stopped me./  
  
Ken wondered if there was any other pain that had hurt this much before. He felt so...  
  
...warm. Warm? He opened his eyes in surprise and found himself staring at Aya's sweater, he smelled Aya's scent enveloping him. In his self-absorbed misery he had not felt Aya even come close to him. He hadn't felt Aya hugging him.  
  
Aya was hugging him!  
  
/Does this mean that.../  
  
He looked up in wonder at Aya who was now smiling down at him with the tenderest expression in his eyes. As he blinked in surprise, he heard Aya speak.  
  
"I want to say it first."   
  
Aya's right hand drifted to Ken's chin tipping his face up as Aya's left hand on Ken's back drew Ken closer. He brought his face nearer until there was only a scant inch between them and whispered the words Ken longed to hear.  
  
"I love you."  
  
***  
/Beautifully done, Aya-kun. I applaud you./  
  
At last Aya-kun did something right. Omi sighed as he heard Aya declare his love. He wisely opted to close the communicator. Anything that was said after wasn't his business anymore. He had meddled enough.  
  
/Well, mission accomplished./  
  
Omi stretched his arms out wide, beaming happily at nothing at all. He had helped two friends get together. Now everyone was happy.  
  
Speaking of everyone, Omi looked around.  
  
/Where's Youji-kun? I have to tell him that our plan was successful./  
  
He tried to search the house but to no avail. Youji-kun wasn't anywhere in the kitchen, the living room or even in the shop. Omi yawned.  
  
/Probably went off for a breath of fresh air. I'll just tell him later this morning./   
  
It was 3 am after all and Omi needed his sleep. He went into his room.  
  
And found Youji reclining on his solo chair staring intently at the television screen.  
  
/The nerve of Youji-kun, deserting our plan and watching television instead. Why I ought to.../  
  
He was about to whack the older boy on the head when he recognized the voices coming from the television, actually it was more moans than voices but still.  
  
/Aya-kun and Ken-kun? How can that be?/  
  
Omi looked at the cables Youji had strapped on to the tv set and whacked his head.  
  
/Of course! The old surveillance camera in Aya-kun's room./  
  
His musings were interrupted by a particularly loud moan from the tv screen. And Omi became scandalized. He pulled the plug out of the socket.  
  
"What the..."   
  
Youji looked around, outraged at having his entertainment curtailed. He turned to see a glaring Omi holding the plug.  
  
"Aw, Omi! Just when it was getting good too. Aya was going to use my handcuffs already..."  
  
"Youji-kun!" Omi whacked Youji. "That's not nice. You should give Aya-kun and Ken-kun their privacy."  
  
"But Omi, we helped. Surely we get some kind of compensation?"  
  
"You get the great feeling of knowing you helped your friends out."  
  
"That's not what I meant, Omi. Aren't you even curious how things are turning out?" Youji wheedled.  
  
"No. Now go to your room and sleep. You can congratulate Aya-kun and Ken-kun later."  
  
"Spoilsport."  
  
"Voyeur."  
  
Youji burst out laughing.  
  
"Hell, that I am and proud of it!"  
  
Omi shook his head. "You're incorrigible, Youji-kun."  
  
"I know." Youji said, grinning like a mischievous devil as he slipped out of Omi's room.  
  
***  
Aya looked up on his room's ceiling, thinking about the events of a few hours before. It had been wonderful. Telling Ken that he loved him and having Ken smile his sweet smile for him. And when Ken had whispered his love for him the happiness he felt made his problems easier to bear. This was by far the best Christmas he had ever had.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
Aya looked down at Ken whose head was on his chest, checking if Ken was awake. But the boy in his arms was fast asleep, his arms curling instinctively around Aya.  
  
He liked seeing Ken there, liked having him on his bed, in his arms, and most importantly, at his side.  
  
/I love you./  
  
He stroked Ken's fine hair, praying to the stars above that he would be able to do this everyday of his life.   
  
END!!!  
  
Yes it's the end! ^_~ Comments onegai!  
  



End file.
